Stolen Memories
by protector91
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath. The Tragers may have rescued Kyle, but Latnock still isn't finished with them. And a mysterious friend surfaces, who is intent on keeping Kyle and the others safe from Latnock's wrath.
1. Lost Memories

The assault on Latnock felt like a lifetime ago. After they escaped from the facility Jessie wiped Nate's memoires of all events clean thus no longer making him a threat. Foss retired to his home to make sure that Latnock didn't have any more tricks up their sleeve. He advised the Tragers and Amanda to stay indoors for the rest of the night and to keep their houses locked up tight. They all agreed that they didn't need to be told that twice and returned home. Now the seven individuals were all sitting in the Trager household living room trying to think of what they were going to do where Declan's father was concerned. Eventually he was going to come asking about him and they very well couldn't inform him that he was dead.

"I'm going to have to alter his father's memories." Jessie said not making eye contact with anyone. "You know that's the only way."

"I hate to say it, but Jessie's right," Lori said; the sadness could be heard within her voice. She still couldn't believe he was dead. That image…that horrible image kept replaying in her head over and over again. She wiped a few stray tears off of her face as she tried unsuccessfully to deal with the situation.

"What about Kyle?" Amanda asked watching him stare out the window at the stars. He seemed to do that a lot. "What are we going to do about the whole… memory erasing thing?" Amanda was still very much confused. In the span of a few short hours she had discovered her ex-boyfriend that she wanted back was actually some sort of genetically altered super clone created in a lab at what appeared to be an average organization. She also learned that she had been kidnapped and had her brain violated by some sort of chip to make her forget what events had transpired during the kidnapping. Her life had basically been turned completely upside down and it'd probably never be the same ever again. The only thing that she still knew that was the same was how she felt about Kyle. Despite everything that had transpired she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him, but the question that still remained was how did he feel about here? He seemed like he might want her back the day she kissed him before the Latnock business, but until he recovered his memories she could only wonder.

"His memories are still in there somewhere. We just have to figure out a way to bring them back," Jessie explained.

"Right now we can only try to help him get readjusted…again," Josh added with a sigh remembering how Kyle raided the fridge when he didn't have any memories the first time.

"Amanda, I think it is best you go home now. We'll let you know if we get through to Kyle in any way." Nicole told her.

"Ok Mrs. Trager," Amanda nodded in agreement. "What am I going to say to my mother?" Amanda wondered as she exited the Trager household. Kyle walked back into the living room to join Jessie and the Tragers.

"So, I live here with you?" he asked them all.

"Yes Kyle. We are your family and we all love you very much," Nicole said to him hoping that he would somehow just remember everything on his own.

"I wish I could remember but everything is such a blur to me. It's like whenever I try to remember anything there's just this thick mist surrounding all of my memories."

"Kyle please," Jessie pleaded placing her hand on his arm. "You have to remember."

His eyes widened and his mind momentarily spiked.

_

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_Nicole."_

"_Why?"_

_Jessie answered his question by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him like it was the last thing she would ever get a chance to do on this earth. Kyle found himself kissing her back with just as much passion. The electricity between them was so great that it caused the lights in the chandelier to overload and short out._

___

Kyle pulled away from the hand on his arm and grasped his head; it felt like it was on fire.

"Kyle! Are you ok!?" Jessie asked with deep concern in her voice. She walked over to him, but he held up a hand to stop her. Jessie froze in her tracks shocked that he didn't want her to come any closer. He was still gripping his head when his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had a message from that Tom Foss guy.

"Kyle, who was it?" Josh asked curiously.

"It's Foss. Says he wants me to meet him at a specific address and that directions will follow."

"Kyle wait a minute are you sure about this?" Lori questioned stepping in front of him. "You don't remember a thing. You shouldn't be going out there alone."

"I'm sure I'll be ok… Lori is it?" He said then exited the house.

After a few seconds silence Josh spoke up. "Someone's going to have to monitor amnesia boy at night so he doesn't waltz out of the house again like he did the last time."

"I'll do it," Jessie volunteered still in shock from what had transpired before. "He seems to trust me the most as of now."

_

"I was wondering if you were going to actually show up or not Kyle. Especially given your most recent loss of memories," Foss said as Kyle entered their old training warehouse.

"Why are we here?" Kyle asked.

"You know that you have great power Kyle. I've been helping you to get better control over it. Due to recent events we're going to have to start from scratch to see what you remember the most."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kyle asked.

"You're the human lie detector as the Tragers call you. You tell me." Kyle looked at Foss for a few seconds trying to discern whether or not Foss was telling him the truth. He appeared to check out. "Alright, I believe you. So what are we going to deal with first?"

"This," Foss answered and flipped a switch that covered the room in total darkness.

"What are you doing? I can't see anything." Kyle called out into the dark.

"That the idea Kyle," Foss answered him from somewhere in the warehouse. Focus your hearing and try to seek out my heart beat," and then Foss went silent. Kyle shut his eyes and tried to concentrate. He couldn't remember ever trying this power before and his telekinesis just came to him when he was in danger. Would his powers work now that he was no longer in the presence of a threat? Only one way to find out; so Kyle focused on blocking out any and everything around. Focusing on the sound of Foss' heart beat. He took long slow breaths to keep himself calm and focused and then he heard it; Foss' heart. Kyle began to follow the sound of the beat behind one of the structures spotting Foss hiding behind it.

"Not bad Kyle. This refresher course might not take as long as I thought," Foss said when Kyle put up a hand to silence him.

"Something wrong?" Foss asked putting up his guard.

"Shh. I can hear another heart beat. It's coming from…up there!" He quickly revealed pointing to the top of one of the structures. A mysterious figure jumped across the gap just narrowly catching the edge and began to pull himself (or herself. They really couldn't tell) up. Foss pulled out a gun and fired at the figure but missed. They followed the figure who managed to reach the edge of the structure and launched off it landing on top of Kyle and Foss knocking them both down. Wasting no time the figure sprinted towards the exit and ran out into the night.

"Foss. Are you alright?" Kyle asked helping him up.

"Where is that guy?" Foss asked wincing slightly from the pain he from where that person had landed on him.

_

Cassidy's cell phone vibrated on his desk; he opened it and read the text message for him.

**Found test tube boy. Undergoing training with Foss again. They spotted me and I made a run for it. What are my further orders?**

**-Z**

**Report back for now. Will deal with XY when the time comes.**

**-C**

_

Jessie sat by Kyle's bathtub as he slept. He returned to the house two hours and didn't say anything about what he and Foss had done. All he said was that he felt tired and needed some sleep. Shortly after he was out like a light Jessie took her shift of guard duty. Nicole and Stephen volunteered to share guard duty with her, but Jessie declined on the grounds that they needed their sleep while she could essentially go for days without sleep. Kyle looked so peaceful as he slept. Jessie slowly reached forward and ran a hand across his forehead.

"You have to remember, Kyle," she whispered stroking his cheek. "You just have to. Come back to me. Please." And without thinking or caring for that matter Jessie bent down her head and softly pressed her lips against Kyle's. She only intended for the kiss to last a second, but before she could pull away she felt Kyle start to respond. Jessie started to deepen her kiss opening her mouth wide enough so that Kyle's tongue could enter it. He lifted a hand and ran it through her jet black hair while she began to stroke his cheek. Not wanting to chance Stephen or Nicole walking in on them Jessie broke away from Kyle and walked out of his room as he stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the room. When he didn't see anyone around him he laid back down in his tub and drifted back to sleep. Jessie stood just outside his door and knelt against it; still reacting from the feeling of his lips on hers.

**Next Time**

**Hillary: Hey Lori. Did you hear that Declan dropped out?**

**Lori: Yeah. Weird isn't it?**

**Hillary: Totally. I smell a story.**

**Nicole: Stephen. Are you sure we should let Kyle back into school this early?**

**Josh: Come on guys. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Kyle grabs his head as his powers send his senses into overdrive.**


	2. He has amnesia

It was a particularly lazy Sunday for the Tragers, which they all found to be rather refreshing as opposed to having to watch out for any of Cassidy's men like they had been this past week. In fact they were all surprised that they hadn't gotten any sort of threatening messages from Latnock all morning. They decided to just accept that they were safe for the time being and focus on more important matters; namely Kyle. He had been asleep all morning, not moving a single muscle. Jessie had offered to wake him up, but Nicole decided to let him sleep. So while all of this was going on everyone else was going about their normal activities; the kids in particular relishing in the last day before their week off from school came to a close.

**Josh**

"Come on. Yes!" He shouted in victory as he claimed yet another win on G-Force. He was unstoppable today. No matter how many other players came at him he was always one step ahead. He'd never been this good before. Probably because he's been playing non-stop all week or maybe all those years of playing alongside Andy must be paying off. Andy… Josh took a deep and long sigh. She'd barely been gone for only a bit and he was already missing her like crazy. He just needed something, anything to remind him of her. A gunshot brought his attention back to the T.V. screen as his character went down. "Shit!" He cursed throwing down his controller. His cell phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello," he answered without even looking at the ID out of frustration.

"You really shouldn't stand still in the middle of G-Force. It's likely to get you killed." Josh felt his heart nearly stop at the sound of the voice on the other end. It could only be…

"Andy!" He said sitting straight up on the couch.

"Glad you still remember my voice hotshot," She laughed on the other end. "Still see that even miles apart I can still kick your ass at G-Force."

"Laugh all you want Andromeda because one day I will take you down even if it takes me forever," he declared trying to sound high and mighty.

"I'd pay money to see that," Andy responded not buying his comment.

"You have no idea how much I've been missing you. It's been driving me insane not being able to see you…" the doorbell suddenly rang. Josh let out a very frustrated sigh. "Hold on for a second a second Andy. I'll get it!" He opened the door but didn't see anyone. He looked to the left and finally the right and he nearly fainted.

"What no hug?" Andy asked with a smile while shutting off her laptop. Josh literally jumped on top of Andy sending them both crashing to the porch floor.

"Andy I don't know why you're here, but man am I glad to…" Josh was cut off by Andy pulling his head won and pressing their lips together. Josh had never felt happier than he did at this moment. Andy rolled the two over so that she was now on top and ran her hands through Josh's hair when the sound of a clearing throat broke them apart.

"Would you two mind getting a room?" Lori asked with a lopsided smile before giving Andy a big hug.

"So why are you here?" Josh asked realizing he hadn't even asked her that.

"You're going to love this Josh. My moms got a better job right back down here!"

"WOOOHOOO!" Josh howled and put her into a giant hug.

"Ahhh geek love," Lori thought though she secretly felt jealous of Josh. At least he had someone.

**Kyle**

"Hey mom! Dad! Look whose back!" Kyle's eyes slowly opened themselves up and he rose out of the tub. His head was pounding.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Trager."

His head felt like it was going to split open. He grabbed his head and held onto it as the voices of the Tragers and someone else outside assaulted his sense of hearing. Then more and more voices poured into his ears. He fell back into the tub and tried to desperately make all the voices go away. He began to violently shake in the tub as they kept coming into him; Kyle clenched his teeth and nearly shouted out when the noise all stopped. He sat back up and felt something running out of his nose. He raised his hand to his nose and saw blood on his fingers. Kyle sprung to his feet and ran over to the bathroom. He grabbed several tissues and cleaned his nose of any blood. After checking his nose again to make sure it was ok, Kyle ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as he reached the bottom Andy appeared from out of nowhere and threw herself in Kyle's arms.

"Miss me, Kyle?" She asked still hanging on to him.

"Umm Andy. Sorry. I forgot to tell you. He has amnesia." Josh said walking up behind her.

"Again?" Andy said pulling away from Kyle.

"Yeah aga- wait. How'd you know about the first time?" He asked scratching his head.

"You left your Kyle file laying around one day when I was over so I took a look at it. You must have had a seriously active imagination to write down all the stuff you did."

"Yeah. Real active," Josh agreed with a nervous giggle.

**Jessie**

Jessie heard the commotion going on downstairs, but decided not to intrude upon the moment. She didn't really know Andy that well anyway. Right now she was sitting down on the floor and began to enter a deep state of meditation. She shut out everything around her except the sound of her own beating heart. She was trying to make herself float, but without the aid of water like Kyle had done. She exhaled a deep relaxed breath and felt perfectly calm. She felt a strange sensation and opened her eyes and grinned feverishly. She was actually floating off the ground.

"Yes!" She shouted happily and crashed back down to the floor. "Ouch," she muttered in annoyance. As Jessie stood up, she heard the sound of Lori's guitar and went to see what she was playing.

**Lori**

Lori sat on her bed playing her guitar. Just outside her room was Jessie. "You can come in Jessie," Lori said and then continued to play.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jessie asked taking a seat on Lori's bed. "After living with Kyle all this time, I sort of developed some sort of sense, you could say, for when Kyle was hanging outside my room. He never could interrupt me whenever I was in the middle of something."

"That song you're playing. It sound's sad," Jessie said and Lori stopped playing. "You miss him," Lori looked up at Jessie. "Don't you?"

Lori felt the tears coming and tried to hold them back. "Yes," She whispered looking down at the bed. "I just wish I could've done something to help him. I never should have left him alone back there." She finally lost it and began to sob. Jessie reached out her arms and pulled Lori into a hug.

"I can't bring him back Lori, but I can do this," and then Jessie put her hands on the sides of Lori's head. Lori's mind flooded with images; images of her and Declan. All of happier times between them. The images came to a stop when Jessie released her hold on Lori.

"What did you just do?" She asked.

"I helped you remember the reason why you loved him."

"Wait, wait, wait. Loved?"

"It's written all over your face Lori and don't try lying."

"It was that obvious wasn't?" Lori asked with a chuckle.

"Very. Why didn't you want to get back with him?" Jessie questioned.

Lori sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't remember anymore. Mark was there and…"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"No no. It's no problem….Thanks for trying to help me though," Lori thanked with a hug.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Lori and Jessie are hugging?" Josh joked standing just outside the door.

"Hey we're having a moment here Josh." Lori complained. And the door swung shut in his face.

"For once I don't mind the powers Jess."

"They do have their advantages," Lori responded with a smirk.

"Hey Jessie. Couldn't you do the same thing for Kyle that you just did for me?"

"I could try."

The remainder of the day went by with not too many problems. Josh and Andy spent most of their time playing G-Force, Lori and Jessie spent the rest of the day bounding, and Stephen and Nicole tried (and failed) to get Kyle to remember more of his past. Later that night Jessie came into Kyle's room as he settled into his tub.

"Jessie. What are you doing in here?"

"Shh," She silenced him. "Don't move Kyle," and she grasped his hands and interlocked their fingers. The light from Kyle's lamp began to vibrantly glow as their powers melded.

_

It was raining. Kyle was on the ground unconscious; administering CPR to him was Tom Foss.

"Come on!" He shouted as he tried to resuscitate Kyle.

The memory changed to the night Kyle found out Cassidy's secret. "My mother. She's your mother to. You're my brother."

It changed again. This time Kyle was running out of a burning shed; his jacket on fire. Someone attempted to put out the flames on Kyle's back, but had a look of surprise on his face when the flames were gone. "How are you not burned?"

_

The lamp shattered and Jessie and Kyle were sent flying to opposite sides of the room.

"Kyle! Are you alright!?" Nicole asked with worry as she ran into his room.

"What happened in here?" Stephen asked a tad groggy as he entered the room.

"Jessie," Kyle breathed out. "What did you show me?" He asked eyes wide in shock.

_

The next morning began like any other morning. Lori was banging the bathroom door demanding that Jessie get out and not use up all the hot water. Josh was still fast asleep with Andy right beside him. Stephen and Nicole were up making breakfast and Kyle was pacing around his room trying to make sense of what Jessie showed him the night before. He knew he should know who those people in the images were, but every time he tried to even think about it his head hurt. If he tried to think too much his head felt like it did yesterday morning; like it was about to crack wide open.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Nicole called from the kitchen. Kyle jogged down the stairs followed by Jessie, Lori, Josh and Andy.

"Andy? What are you still doing here?" Lori asked in surprise.

"Fell asleep upstairs," She replied.

"Please tell me you two didn't…"

"No!" Both Josh and Andy replied in unison.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'd never," Andy said with a nervous giggle.

"Especially with the chance of amnesia boy walking in on us," Josh thought to himself. The breakfast went by quickly then everyone started to get ready for school.

"Stephen. Are you sure we should let Kyle back into school this early?" Nicole asked preparing herself for work.

"We can't keep him out of school till this amnesia thing blows over. Who knows how long that could take? People are going to eventually start asking questions though I do get where you are coming from."

"Relax guys," Josh said approaching them with Andy alongside; hands grasped. "Me, Jessie, Lori, and Andy will be with our little amnesiac every step of the way." Josh assured.

"Yeah and that's what scares me," Stephen muttered to himself.

_

**Beachwood High School**

"Ok Kyle. When in class don't speak unless spoken to. Try to avoid speaking to anyone in the hallways and after each class meet us all back here in this exact spot." Josh said pointing to his locker. "Jessie will help you to you first class," He said slamming his locker shut. The second it slammed Kyle put a hand to his forehead.

"Is he ok?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,' Kyle replied a little shaken.

"Hey Lori!" Hillary called out running over to the group. "You'll never guess what I found out. Oh hi Kyle."

Kyle waved slightly to her as Jessie led him to his first class.

"Something wrong him?"

"He has amnesia."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Don't ask how. Even we don't know," Lori responded hoping Hillary would drop it. "So what'd you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! Did you hear that Declan's dropped out?"

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" She answered hoping her face didn't give away that she knew more than she was telling.

"Totally. I'm mean here we are with only a few more painful months of high school left and he up and ditches us at the last moment to enroll himself in some sort of military academy according to his records."

"How did you…" Lori started to ask.

"I have my ways Lori and I definitely smell a story."

"This isn't going to end well," Lori thought as they headed for their first class.

_

Kyle stood on the basketball court lined up with several other students on the back line. His day had gone by reasonably well. He followed Josh's instructions and only spoke when called on in class and managed to avoid speaking to anyone in the hallway. Best of all he didn't feel like his head was going to explode at all today. The opening door of the gym caught Kyle's attention as the coach walked forward holding a single ball in his hand. "Today gentlemen you are going to play one of the best games ever invented. A sport that separates the men, from the boys, the girls from the women," He started while several other students mocked this done to death speech behind his back. "A game with only three easy to follow rules. Catch, throw…"

"AND DODGE," the class collectively finished earning a glare from the coach as a result. "Take your weapons gentleman he said," grabbing the bag of balls and tossing it into the air. Immediately everyone grabbed a dodge ball and ran to opposite sides of the court…everyone that is but Kyle.

"Kyle! Duck!" One of the players warned him. Kyle looked ahead of him and ducked sending the ball sailing over his head by mere inches. Kyle ran backwards and grabbed a dodge ball. He ran up further to the line and chucked the ball at an unsuspecting player. Accidently hitting him in the throat in the process. Kyle fell backwards dodging two other balls thrown by vengeful players and rolled to the right to avoid another.

"Can't anybody hit this guy!?" One of the other players asked in annoyance. Kyle jumped over another ball aimed at his feet and took out another player. After about ten minutes Kyle was the only player left on his team with five on the opposing.

"He can't dodge all of us," One of them said and they all chucked their dodge balls at the same time. Kyle bent backwards letting two balls miss him and grabbing the other two. Two of the others tried to move to dodge, but Kyle anticipated their next move and nailed both of them. He spotted another ball bouncing towards the last man standing and they both ran to catch it. Kyle took a dive and pulled the ball with him to his mind and knocked the other guy out. Kyle's team started to shout their congratulations when Kyle suddenly felt strange. Their voices suddenly started getting magnified. Kyle's eyes shut in pain and he rushed out of the gym and into the bathroom. He fell to his knees as every noise in this school assaulted him. His nose then became filled with the smell of the bathroom and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The lights in the room became brighter and brighter until Kyle couldn't see a thing. He just wanted the pain to stop and then everything died out again. Feeling sick Kyle raced into a stall and threw up. He coughed a few more times and spit out blood. "What's wrong with me?" The final bell for the day rang and Kyle quickly changed his clothes. He stumbled out of the bathroom and bumped into Amanda.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" She asked noticing how jittery he looked.

"I don't know. I feel horrible."

"Come on. Let me give you a lift home," she offered supporting Kyle as the exited school.

Several minutes later Josh was nervously tapping his foot on the floor as he waited by his locker.

"Lori! Please tell me you know where Kyle is?" He asked with anxious hope in his voice.

"I thought he was with Jessie."

"I thought he was with you," Jessie said approaching them.

"Shit! What are we going to tell mom and dad!?"

"You guys looking for Kyle?" Hillary guessed walking over to them.

"Yes. Have you seen him!?" Josh asked quickly.

"Yeah. I saw him leave 10 minutes ago. He was with Amanda."

"Why would he be with Amanda?" Jessie asked; twinges of jealousy evident in her voice.

"No need to be jealous, Jessie."

"Jealous. I'm not jealous," She tried to deny.

"Riiiiight," Hillary said not buying it. "Well I'm going to see if I can't find out anything else concerning Declan. Catch you all later," she said and vacated the school.

_

The Trager kids all piled into the house wanting to forget about the day's events and to just sit down and take a 24 hour nap.

"So how was school today?" Nicole asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"If this is about nearly loosing Kyle, we had no control over the situation. We couldn't see this coming from a mile away," Josh defended himself and to avoid further interrogation went into the living room.

"So what are we going to do about Hillary?" Jessie asked taking a seat on the couch.

"No need to worry," Lori responded with a yawn. "She can usually find out a lot of things, but I believe this is one mystery she won't be solving. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a nap."

"Good idea," Josh said following her up the stairs. Jessie decided to go check on Kyle, but before she could enter the room she spotted Amanda in there with him. Kyle was once again passed out in his bath tub and Amanda was looming over him. She bent down closer to Kyle and began to say something to him. Jessie activated her super hearing and tuned into what she was saying.

"I still love you Kyle," and she kissed his lips softly. Jessie's fists clenched and it took every ounce of her will power to not bust in there and give Amanda a piece of her mind. Jessie calmed down and reasoned with herself that it wouldn't be worth it. As she left the lights in Kyle's room shorted out violently scaring Amanda for a moment.

_

**Later that night**

"Good night, Paige," Emily Hollander told her daughter kissing her forehead.

"Good night, mommy," she responded and then was out like a light. Emily smiled and turned out the lights to her daughter's room. Her life had been pretty quiet ever since Kyle exposed Julian Ballantine's activities at Madacorp. She wondered how Kyle was doing now. More importantly she also wondered what became of Jessie. She found out that Taylor was watching her, but soon found out from Foss that he fell of the grid and that it would be in her best interest not to ask about what happened. Hopefully something good happened to Jessie. Emily sat down at her computer and decided to check her email. She had one new message, but it had no subject. She opened it and read the message.

**Emily,**

** Are you ready to make amends for your past?**

**Next Time on a brand new Kyle XY**

**Kyle collapses in the kitchen**

**Nicole: Kyle!**

**Kyle (with a bloody nose): What's happening to me?**

**Passes out**

**Nicole on the phone: Foss! It's Nicole! We need your help!**

**Jessie: Stay away from Kyle.**

**Amanda: And if I don't?**

** A/N: Hope you got enjoyment out of this chapter. The fun will really begin in a few chapters so keep on reading. See ya later!**


	3. Uncontrolled power

Lori kept tossing and turning in her bed all night. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to sleep. Images of Declan kept appearing in her mind. And whenever the images stopped they all ended with him being shot. Every time. Worse yet all the earlier images were of better times between the two of them. Ever since Jessie entered her mind, all the old feelings Lori kept hidden in the deepest depths of her heart came boiling back up to the surface and she couldn't get rid of them. Sighing Lori reached over to her nightstand, picked up her cell phone, and began to dial.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" A very tired Mark asked on the other end.

"Sorry Mark. It's just that… I need to talk to you." She said.

"What about?" Mark asked now sounding fully awake.

"I can't talk about it over the phone. Can you meet me at The Rack around 4:00?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Good," then Lori hung up and rubbed her eyes slightly. "This isn't going to end well," she mumbled.

_

_"You're going to have to practice," Jessie said._

_"On who?" Kyle asked a little fearful of her answer._

_"Me," she responded._

_"I trusted you," a tearful Amanda told Kyle._

_Jessie was running through a forest with Kyle in pursuit of her. He flipped over her to stop her retreat and she tried to attack him and he blocked every attack._

_"You shouldn't have trusted me!" She yelled in anxiety and jumped over the cliff._

_"NO!"_

___

"All these memories," Kyle thought waking up. "And I can't make sense of any of them." He saw Jessie sleeping next to his to tub; one of her hands gripping his own. He slipped his hand out of hers and walked toward the stairs to grab a drink from the kitchen.

_

A loud crash startled Nicole awake. "Stephen. Did you hear that?" She asked him; her voice shaking a bit.

"Hear what?" He responded not opening his eyes. Nicole was already out of bed and heading towards the sound of the crash.

"Oh God! Stephen!" She called out.

"What's wrong!?" He asked rushing out of their bedroom. His eyes widened when he looked down the steps. Kyle was lying face down at the foot of the stairs. "Stephen! Help me get him back up," Nicole requested already starting to pull him up. Nicole covered her mouth when she saw Kyle's nose; it was bleeding profusely.

"What's happening to me?" He asked in a frightened voice. Stephen and Nicole took him upstairs and while Stephen was trying to help Kyle with his nose Nicole ran to Kyle's room.

"Where is it!?" She thought frantically searching for Kyle's cell. She spotted it, went to Kyle's contacts, and dialed the number of the only person she could think of to help.

"What is it Kyle? It's 4:00 in the morning," Foss asked though he didn't sound in the least bit tired.

"Foss! It's Nicole! We need your help!"

_

After about a half hour Foss pulled up to the Tragers' home and Nicole let him inside.

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong with Kyle?" Nicole asked him with hope in her voice.

"That remains yet to be seen," he responded taking at the kitchen table; Stephen and Nicole sat across from him. "So what's wrong?"

"Kyle fell down the stairs and when I went to help him his nose was bleeding, but there wasn't any sign that he broke it. He passed out a few minutes later."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not that we know of."

"It has," Kyle said stepping into the room. "It happened about a week after the Latnock thing. I was at the school and then…I don't know. It was like my senses went into overdrive or something. Every sound, eight light, every smell, was magnified by almost a thousand times. I threw up shortly after that and even coughed up blood. Why is this happening to me?"

"You've started to remember things haven't you?" Foss asked.

"Sort of. I've seen images of what my past was like, but I don't know what any of the images mean."

"When did this happen?"

"Jessie was near me every time. She touched me and then I'd see something for a few seconds. What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Your mind is trying to make sense of your memories. But it's also interfering with your powers. You're mind is trying to remember both your memories and how to control your powers and is unconsciously activating them as a result. It's putting too great a strain on your brain. In a sense your powers are turning you into your own worst enemy."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Nicole asked.

"The best thing I can do now is to try and help him gain total control over his powers again. That and we're going to have to keep him away from Jessie."

"What? Why?" Kyle questioned.

"She's seems to be the reason you are remembering things. If your brain tries to remember any more you could possibly die."

"Die?" Jessie thought standing at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation.

"Meet me at the warehouse after school. Don't use any if your powers till then. That should relax some of the stress on your brain." Foss said and then exited the Trager house.

Jessie retreated back to her room unable to believe what she just heard. Was she really what was causing Kyle so much pain?

_

School was torture. The worst kind of torture Jessie had to endure. All day she had to watch Amanda help Kyle around school while she had to keeps her distance from him. It aggravated her to no end. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for Kyle. It was only for Kyle. Hopefully Foss could help him so she wouldn't have to be subjected to this anymore. The final bell for the day rang and Jessie got out of her desk and headed for her locker to wait for Amanda and Kyle.

"Hey Jessie," Amanda greeted.

"Amanda," Jessie responded.

"Ooookay," Amanda muttered and led Kyle out to the school parking lot. Jessie felt her eyes narrow. She followed Amanda and Kyle to the parking lot and put her hand on Amanda's shoulder to get her to stop.

"What do you want Jessie?" Amanda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can I talk to you?" Jessie asked.

"Sure. Kyle can you wait for me by my car?" She asked him.

"No problem," Kyle answered. As he walked away from the two his head began to ache. He rubbed his hands into his head as the ache began to get larger until his mind spiked and he sank to his knees. A car picking up speed and refusing to let up rounded the corner of the parking lot and headed straight for him, but he didn't notice.

"KYLE!" Jessie shouted to warn him. Praying that he'd hear her. Kyle looked up in time, but couldn't move. Jessie wanted to help him, but she could hurt him more in the process. So instead Amanda raced forward and managed to push Kyle out of the way at the last second. The car came to a screeching halt and a panicking student jumped out of it.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!? I don't know what happened! The brakes wouldn't work and neither would the wheel!" Kyle and Amanda weren't paying any attention to the guy having a nervous breakdown, however. When Amanda pushed Kyle away she landed on top of him and now she wouldn't get off.

"You ok, Kyle?" She asked finding her voice. Her face only inches away from Kyle's.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks for saving me." And then Amanda lowered her head and kissed Kyle. Jessie felt her breath hitch in her throat and felt her fists tighten. Suddenly every single car alarm started to blast like there was no tomorrow breaking Amanda and Kyle apart in the process. Jessie turned on her heels and walked away; a satisfied smirk on her lips.

_

"Shit!" Z cursed to himself. He thought he had XY for sure; if that Amanda girl hadn't got in the way. His phone began to buzz and he saw he had another message from Cassidy. He ignored the text and slipped away before anyone saw him.

_

"He's becoming restless," Grace told Cassidy. "He tried to kill XY a short time ago."

"Yes. I'm aware of that mother."

"You do realize that if you keep Z away from him any longer he might kill us both."

"You have nothing to worry about," he assured. "Everything will go according to plan. You needn't be concerned."

_

Lori sat a table in The Rack uncomfortably watching the clock. It was 3:55.

"Lori! What's up?' Hillary asked jumping into the seat next to her.

"Nothing much Hills. What's with the computer?"

"Nothing special," she lied. "Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting Mark and…"

"Oh no. Lori, you can't be doing what I think you're going to do."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lori tried to deny.

"Look who you are talking to here, Lori." Just then Mark entered The Rack and spotted Lori. "And that is my cue to leave. Good luck," And Hillary was off. Mark took a seat across from Lori and she took a deep breath.

"Mark…"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"How'd you know?"

"Calling me up in the middle of the night, saying that we needed to talk, your lack of eye contact, and starting your sentence of with my name were pretty much dead give aways."

"I'm sorry Mark. Really I am. It's just that. I don't know really." Lori said unable to look at Mark. He only sighed and stood to leave.

"It's ok," he said kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry too," he apologized. He of course meant his role in Kyle's memories being erased, but he figured now wasn't the time for that. Lori felt a tear escape her as Mark left.

_

Amanda pulled into her driveway after dropping Kyle off at some warehouse and was surprised to see Jessie sitting at her front porch. "Can I help you Jessie?"

Jessie walked towards Amanda and looked straight into her eyes. "Stay away from Kyle," she ordered.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"You heard me. Stay away from Kyle."

"And if I don't," Amanda replied defiantly. Amanda's car alarm went off at her comment.

"You think you can scare me with those powers of yours?"

"They worked the other two times," Jessie said smiling.

"I gave you a fair warning that I wanted Kyle back. You had several chances to be with Kyle, but you never took them so don't get upset with me," Amanda said and walked past Jessie.

"Bitch," Jessie muttered. She turned when she heard Amanda stop walking. Amanda's fists were clenched and her breathing became increasingly heavy. But then she calmed down and un-balled her fists.

"I knew she didn't have it in her," Jessie thought and then Amanda spun around and hit Jessie in the eye sending her falling down the steps.

"You bitch!" Jessie screamed as Amanda walked inside her house.

_

"Concentrate, Kyle. Concentrate! Control the power or-at the risk of saying a very clichéd line- the power will control you!" Foss ordered from within the dark. They were working on Kyle's visionary powers. Kyle was supposed to use them to spot Foss in the once again darkened warehouse. They had been at this 'refresher course' for what felt like hours. "Come on Kyle!" Kyle tried with all his might and focused as hard as he could. Suddenly he could spot the heat from Foss' body and ran to his position. "Nice work, Kyle. Take a few minutes to rest," he advised tossing Kyle a water bottle. Kyle downed the thing in one gulp and took a seat. He looked around the warehouse then saw someone hiding on one of the structures. He used his powers and saw it was a man.

"Foss," he whispered. Foss walked over and Kyle pointed up. Foss pulled out a gun and he and Kyle slowly began to approach the upper level. In an almost repeat performance from a few nights ago Z leapt off the structure, but missed Kyle and Foss this time. Foss raised his gun, but Z pulled it from his hands and crushed it. Z knocked Foss out and spun around to block one of Kyle's punches. He grabbed Kyle's arm and threw him into the wall, which broke on contact. Z ran for the stairs as Kyle staggered back up and gave chase. "Stop!" Kyle ordered and made Z lose his footing with his powers. He fell to the floor and Kyle stopped running. Z stood up; back facing Kyle. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Z responded in a garbled and unrecognizable voice. He ran forward and smashed through the second story window. Kyle ran to the window and saw Z somehow stand after that fall and run away.

_

Emily sat at her computer; the message still weighing down on her mind. She had received a few other messages from this person saying that whoever they were knew of Emily's past and what she had done. She wasn't sure what she'd be getting herself involved in, but she finally reopened her email account and sent her reply.

**I am.**

A reply to her message was received almost a minute later. The symbol for Latnock appeared followed by:

**Then you know what you must do. **

Emily at first didn't know what the message meant, but then she looked at the Latnock symbol and it became clear.

_

"Hello," Cassidy said answering his phone.

"Hello Michael," Emily greeted on the other end.

"Ah. Emily. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if that job you offered me is still available. Because if it is… I accept."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time**

**Unknown man: Execute **

**Part of a building blows up.**

**News Reporter: A group of criminals has taken this building hostage.**

**Stephen: Nicole! Isn't that Kyle's school!?  
Jessie's phone vibrates and she reads the message.**

**Message: The school has been rigged with explosives. Do as I say and you will live.**

**A/N: Who is Z? And more importantly, who will Kyle end up with? Because even though it might seem like I'm leaning more in one girls favor, you can never be too sure. The answers will come soon, however. Just be patient. See you all later!**


	4. Lockdown

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. In the story and the longest chapter I have ever written ever for any of my stories on this site so I hope you enjoy.**

"Is everything set?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning, we execute the plan."

"Good. So any information about the guy leading this whole operation?"

"None. I don't trust him. He barely speaks and I don't think any of us have any seen the man's face."

_

Jessie yawned, got out of bed, and checked her clock. Only 5:30. She couldn't sleep and walked downstairs to clear her head a bit. When she made it downstairs she noticed the refrigerator door open.

"Kyle?" Kyle stepped out from behind the open door and shut the refrigerator.

"Hi Jessie," he greeted taking a drink while also eating a pack of Sour Patch kids.

"Uh. Hi Kyle," She stammered a bit; Kyle wasn't wearing a shirt. She regained her composure and decided to ask Kyle the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"So Kyle. What do you think of Amanda?" She asked sitting beside him at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like her or anything? Because back when you had your memories you kind of had a thing for her, but you broke up a while back."

"I don't know really. I feel something towards her, but I'm not sure what it is. But whenever I try to think about it, something else always appears in my mind."

"What?" Jessie asked inching closer to him.

"You." Jessie leaned towards him; Kyle did the same. Their lips were about to touch when Jessie stopped; Foss' words still echoing in her head.

_We're going to have to keep him away from Jessie otherwise he could die._

"Why should I care what Foss says? He can be wrong. But I can't put Kyle's life at risk." Jessie admitted to herself. "I'm sorry Kyle," Jessie regretfully said pulling back from him. She walked back to her room leaving a confused Kyle behind.

_

**Later that day**

"Yo! Jessie!" Josh called out waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. We're you saying something?" Jessie apologized as she stared at her lunch tray.

"Are you alright? You've been staring over at Kyle and Amanda's table for almost 10 minutes now," Andy said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"It's nothing. It's just that… I almost kissed Kyle this morning."

"So what stopped you?" Andy questioned.

"It's complicated," Jessie vaguely responded.

"When Kyle's involved things are always complicated," Josh thought.

_

"Ok. Let's see if I got what I paid for here," Hillary said opening up her computer. She took out her flash drive, which had downloaded security footage from the cameras in The Rack. Apparently one of Declan's friends saw him walk into the racks a while back. She opened the file and at first there wasn't much; only an empty setting. Then the doors to The Rack opened up and Stephen and Josh walked inside. "What could they be doing there so late at night?" Hillary wondered. They walked into the back room and when they walked back out Declan was with them. "What the hell!?" She exclaimed when two armed men entered the building. Two more followed with guns pointed at Lori and Nicole. Hillary froze the image and scratched her head in confusion.

"Hey Hills! What's up?" Lori asked walking into the school library.

"Nothing. Just doing a little bit of last minute studying," Hillary fibbed shutting her computer down.

"Since when do you study?" Lori asked her skeptically. Hillary rolled her eyes and put her computer into her backpack. She'd question Lori about the whole rack thing later on after she got more information.

"So how'd the whole break up thing go?" She asked.

"Mark took it surprisingly well. He didn't get mad or anything and that made me feel worse," She answered looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Hillary apologized.

"Let's just go to lunch," Lori suggested putting her arm around Hillary with a smile.

"Awesome. I'm starving," Hillary agreed putting her own arm around Lori.

_

"Everybody in position?"

"Yes. Charges are all in place and ready to be lit. Waiting on your orders."

"Execute."

A man pulled out a remote detonator and pressed the red button in the center.

_

"Hillary, do you hear something?" Lori asked stopping in front of the exit.

Hillary could hear something beeping and walked over to one of the desks. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at what she saw. "Holy shit!" Hillary grabbed Lori's arm and dragged her out of the library; both of them making a desperate dive as they got out. The school library became engulfed in an intense explosion. Students that were unfortunate enough to be in there were incinerated by the blast.

"Lori…Lori are you alright?" Hillary coughed out as she tried to stand to her feet. "Oh my God. Lori," She whispered in disbelief at her unconscious figure. "Lori, get up. Please get up," she begged shaking her a little. Lori's breathing was shallow and her heart beat was inconsistent. Hillary wasn't sure what to do and immediately began performing chest compressions. She was about to give Lori two slow breaths when her hand shot up and stopped Hillary's head from bending down any further.

"Touch these lips and you're dead," Lori joked managing to smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hillary yelled pulling Lori to her feet and into a hug.

"Hills! Hills! I'm ok. Can't breathe here," Lori got out standing up.

"Just what the hell was that?" Hillary asked staring back at what was left at the school library.

"What did it look like?" A man dressed in black asked stepping through the smoke; several other armed men entered the room right behind him. "Hands in the air and follow my men," one of them ordered gesturing down the hallway with his gun. Lori and Hillary begrudgingly followed their orders.

_

"What the hell just happened!?" Josh shouted feeling the aftershock of the explosion.

"I have no idea. It sounded life something blew up," Andy responded to him.

"That's because something did blow up," Jessie replied as if it were obvious. She stood up to see what had happened when several armed men barged into the cafeteria.

"Everybody down on the floor!" One of them ordered and then fired his gun up into the ceiling. Many students began screaming as they fell to the floor. One of the other men ran in front of the exit to the lunch room; gun pointed at all of the students. A beat up Lori and Hillary were shoved to the center of the lunch room by two other men.

"Lori! Are you alright!?" Josh asked in worry when he saw the cut on Lori's forehead.

"I'll survive. I'm not sure what the hell is going on though. One minute Hillary and I were sitting in the library and the next we're running to avoid being blown to smithereens."

"That's what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Looks like it," Jessie answered her.

"The question is, why are they here and what do they want?" Kyle wondered. Jessie felt her cell vibrate in her back pocket. She scanned the cafeteria to make sure none of the men were watching her. She quickly pulled it out and read a text message from an unknown number.

**The school has been rigged with explosives. Do as I say and you will live.**

Jessie's mouth slowly dropped open; her breathing nearly came to a halt. Checking to make sure she wasn't being watched she responded.

**Who are you and how do you know about this?**

**I'm a friend. You need to trust me.**

**_**

Stephen sat down on the couch ready to enjoy his day off. He picked up the remote and clicked on the T.V. to the news. He dropped the remote at what he witnessed on the screen.

"Nicole! Isn't that Kyle's school!?" Stephen quickly said in surprise. Nicole gasped and turned up the volume on the T.V.

"Almost 45 minutes ago a group of unknown criminals took Beachwood high hostage. The police have arrived on the scene, but have no comment on the matter at this time," A reporter revealed. A loud explosion shook the streets. The cameras whirled around and spotted a group of police officers lying down on their backs; a thick cloud of smoke in front of them.

"Dear Lord in heaven," Nicole breathed out.

_

**Ok. What do I have to first? **Jessie responded.

**Get out of the room. Take Kyle with you.**

Jessie looked up and saw Kyle was scanning the room as well. "Kyle," she whispered.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm going to try to make a run for it. I need you to come with me."

"Are you insane?" Hillary asked her. "Those guys will gun you two down if you so much as make a single step."

"Not if we make our move at the right moment," Jessie said.

"Well you're not going alone. I'm coming with you," Hillary proclaimed.

"So am I," Amanda added.

"Are you kidding? Do you realize who you are dealing with?"

"Yeah. Do you?" Amanda asked. Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but don't get in our way," Jessie said. Josh was about to open his mouth when Kyle cut him off.

"You aren't coming with us," Kyle told him. "It's already dangerous enough as it is." Josh let out a frustrated groan and begrudgingly agreed.

"First we'll need a distraction," Jessie thought and turned her attention towards one of the lights over the head of one of the men. Concentrating the light blew out; one of the criminals dove to avoid the sparks that flew from the light. Most of the criminals walked over to his position to see what happened. The one guarding the exit's attention was also diverted. Seizing the opportunity Jessie sprung up and sprinted towards him.

"Hey!" The guard spotted her and opened fire. Jessie rolled out of the way and knocked his feet out from under him. Kyle, Amanda, and Hillary all got up and made a brake for the exit as well. Machine gun fire filled up the room as they ran. "Keep your heads down!" Kyle warned them bending down to avoid the bullets. The four of them raced through the exit and continued to run down the hallway.

"Boss. Some of the kids have escaped." One of the men informed the leader over the communicator.

"How many?"

"Four of them. What do you want us to do?"

"They won't get far. Continue to hold down the cafeteria."

The four escapees finally stopped running and took several breaths.

"Ok. Now what?" Amanda asked taking in another breath.

"Hold on. We'll know in a moment." Jessie pulled out her phone again and typed in another message.

**We're out. What do we do now?**

**Find the leader. He's in the principal's office and has the detonator. **

"Stay close to me," Jessie advised.

"Freeze!" They heard someone shout behind them.

"New plan. Split up!" Jessie ordered them without really thinking they all ran in separate directions as the man opened fire. He went after Jessie while other men dressed in black trailed Kyle, Amanda, and Hillary.

Jessie ran down the hallway with bullets sailing past her. Using her powers she made one of the locker doors swing open sending him to the floor. Jessie went to inspect his body; he'll be out cold for hours.

"Stop right there!" Jessie ignored the man in black and walked away from him. He fired a single shot from his gun, which Jessie stopped and reflected back at him without even looking.

Kyle meanwhile ran into the gym and tried to find something to fight back with.

One of the men ran into the gym and Kyle levitated up to the ceiling out of sight.

"Show yourself!" The man ordered pointing his gun at random points of the gym. Kyle softly landed on the other side of the gym and then saw something he could use.

The man was about to turn around when something slammed into the back of his head. He looked down at the floor and saw…a dodge ball? A puzzled expression came across his face and then a second dodge ball collided with his face.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as his face stung. He looked up and ducked as another dodge ball flew over head. He fired an entire clip of bullets at Kyle, which he dodged by executing a series of back flips. Kyle tossed another dodge ball; this one striking his attacker in the chest.

"Will you stop doing th-?" He started to yell, but didn't get to finish as a basketball crashed into his face and knocked him out.

_

"Come out come out wherever you are," The man taunted searching through the classroom that Hillary was hiding within. He dwon another row of desk and stopped in front of the one Hillary was hiding under.

"Any sign of her?" A voice sounded over the guy's communicator.

"Negative," he responded.

"Here goes something," Hillary said in her head and bit the man's leg.

"OW! Son of a-", before he could get the rest out Hillary shoved the desk at him forcing him to the floor. He recovered and raised his gun; Hillary grabbed a chair and swung it with all the strength she had taking him down. A bullet sailed past her just missing her by an inch. She looked at the entrance to the room and saw another man aiming directly at her. Hillary ran to her left and a bullet flew past her and into the window. She ran to her right, but the result was the same. The criminal laughed and advanced towards her. "Say goodbye girlie."

"Goodbye girlie," Hillary said then playfully waved.

"What?"

Bam!

While his back was turned Jessie hit him over the head with one of the classroom chairs.

"Thanks Jessie," Hillary thanked.

"You're welcome. That your handiwork?" She asked acknowledging the other downed man.

"I'm more than just a pretty face Jessie," Hillary said cracking her knuckles.

"Just keep laughing," An unseen figure thought taking careful aim at the two from behind cover in the adjacent classroom. Amanda slid into the hallway having finally ditched her pursuer when she heard Jessie and Hillary talking. "Thank God they're alive." She walked along the wall and froze when she spotted one of the thugs out of the corner of her eye. He was aiming for the both of them. Moving before she could stop herself, Amanda rushed into the room and tackled the girls to the floor just as the bullet sailed over head. The man jumped over his desk and rushed into the hallway for a closer target. One of the lights detached itself from the wall and collided with him; downing him in one hit. Amanda gave Jessie a knowing look then got off her.

"I'm heading for the principal's office. Go look for Kyle," Jessie told them both and was off before they could prevent her from going.

_

"That's it. I'm tired of waiting," Josh said.

"Josh. You'll get yourself killed. Just stay here," Lori ordered him. Josh, however, was already sneaking towards the exit with Andy, who knew he was asking for trouble, right behind him. Josh caught a glimpse of the guard's gun in his back pocket and went to grab it when none of the others we watching. The guard spun around and kicked Josh in the chest. Lori sprung up and grabbed him from behind. He elbowed her in the chest and pulled out a knife. Lori grabbed his wrist and forced his knife into his stomach. "Those self-defense lessons from Jessie actually paid off." Lori's thoughts we're interrupted when Josh ran in front of her as a shot rang out. He was hit in the chest and fell back into Lori. "No! Not again! I can't let someone else die because of me!" She yelled in her head as she laid Josh to the floor. Andy had a mortified look on her face and then sprung into action. She grabbed the downed guard's gun and rolled across the floor taking down every single one of the guards in one clip. "Rule number one of G-Force. Never hold still you bastards," She cursed in cold contempt then went to help Josh.

_

Jessie snuck into the principal's office; the leader's back was turned to her, but what she saw on the back of his shirt surprised her. It was the Latnock symbol.

"I should've known they were behind this," She thought. Jessie levitated into the air and then flew full speed at the Latnock member. She was about to ram him into the blackboard when he suddenly ducked sending her crashing into it instead. She jumped onto her feet and faced the Latnock member; he was wearing a mask to conceal his face.

"Nice try," Z said. Jessie threw out her fist, but Z caught her wrist and punched her in the face. Jessie threw a second punch, but Z caught it as well followed by her other wrist. Jessie struggled to break free, but Z kicked her back into the board. Z grabbed her and brutally shoved her into one of the desks. Jessie's head slammed into it and she felt her world spin a little. The light in the office started to fade in and out; Jessie turned around and saw Z siphoning the electricity out of one of the office's lights. She made an attempt to stand, but Z blasted her in the back. Jessie let out a small scream and sunk to the floor.

"So disappointing," Z muttered in his garbled voice. He went to reach for the detonator, but it flew off the desk. Z stretched out his hand and stopped the detonator from reaching Z. Jessie concentrated harder to pull it towards her, but Z wasn't showing any signs of giving up. A smirk graced Jessie's lips and she closed her fist crushing the detonator in thin air.

_

"The detonator signal's died out. We can get inside," One of the bomb squad members informed the others and the team went dashing into the school.

_

"You'll pay for that," Z threatened.

"Check in here," One of the officers ordered.

"Shit," Z muttered in annoyance. "I'll deal with you later." He kicked Jessie in the chin and made a run for it past two police men.

"Stop him!" One of them ordered and they both gave chase. Z ran down one of the hallways and slid to a halt as several other cops rounded the corner. He broke down the door to the stairs and ascended up to the roof of the school. One of them made it to the balcony; however, Z was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" One of them asked stepping onto the roof as well.

"I don't know."

Z smiled beneath his mask while clinging onto the edge of the roof. He let go and plunged to the back of the school; away from the eyes of the press and other police officers.

_

"Jessie. Are you alright?" Amanda asked in a surprisingly worried tone entering the principal's office.

"I'll live," She groaned standing to her feet. Jessie looked at Amanda and took a long sigh like she was contemplating something. "Though it pains me to say this… thanks for saving me earlier."

Amanda smiled briefly. "Anytime. But let's not make a habit out of it," she joked.

"I'll be right behind you. I just need to check something first," Jessie said and Amanda walked out.

Jessie pulled her cell phone back out of her pocket:

**Whoever you are thanks for the help.**

**No problem:**Emily Hollander texted back.

"Hello Emily," Cassidy greeted startling her. She quickly put her phone back in her pocket.

"Afternoon Mr. Cassidy," She responded to him.

"Who are you?" Grace asked entering the room as well.

"This is Emily Hollander. The new head of security I hired a few days ago."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Kingsley," Emily said shaking her hand.

"Ok Michael. Now what is this all about?" Grace asked him.

"Wait for it," the phone in the room began to ring.

"Hello," Cassidy answered leaning back in his chair.

"How stupid do you think I am Cassidy?" A distorted voice asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Cassidy denied and then covered up part of the phone. "Do your stuff," He said to Z.

"You sent those men to the school didn't you?"

"Well."

"Didn't you!?"

"Ok. Ok. You caught me," He admitted with a laugh.

"You think this is funny Cassidy. I warned you what would happen if you went near the Tragers or any of Kyle and Jessie's friends. Apart of me finds it hilarious that your trained soldiers all had their assess kicked by a bunch of teenagers. None the less I hope you like the spot light, because it's going to be centered on you once I expose your secrets to the public." And the line went dead.

"Trace is complete," Z said and rushed out of the window. Emily raised her eyebrows as and walked over to the smashed window. Z flew upwards and the wind knocked her back.

"Did he just fly?" She asked.

_

The mysterious friend's cell phone began to buzz. He/she opened it up and read the message.

**Get out now!**

**-Em**

The mystery helper logged onto his/her email account and quickly accessed the file. Meanwhile Z was picking up speed as he flew towards the location of the phone trace. He reached the building and crashed through yet another window.

"Any trace of this person?" Cassidy asked over the communicator.

"Nothing. Looks like I just missed the guy. Computer's been destroyed as well."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and stepped towards the exit. "Sir if you won't need me anymore today I'll take my leave."

"Sure. No problem. You can go," Cassidy said looking like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Emily exited the Latnock building and entered her car. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to answer.

"What's you status?" She asked.

"I managed to get out in time. I deleted the file from my computer and smashed it for good measure."

"How are you going to blackmail these guys if you don't have the information anymore?"

"Relax. The data is still intact. I emailed to the last person Latnock would ever think to check."

"Who?"

"Let's just say she'll never be able to correctly open the file," the mysterious person answered with a chuckle.

_

"Don't leave me Josh. Do you hear me!?" Andy yelled at the top of her voice trying to stop his bleeding.

"Andy I just want you to know that if I don't survive."

"Josh you aren't going to die, so don't even bother finishing that sentence." She said mainly to convine herself. Kyle re-entered the lunch room and saw Josh's wound and knelt beside him.

"Wait Kyle that won't be necessary," Josh said not wanting Kyle to give himself away in front of Andy. But Kyle already placed his hand on Josh's wound and began to heal him. The bleeding stopped, the bullet pushed itself out of him, and the wound sealed up.

"Kyle how did you do that?" Andy asked with disbelief.

"The same way he healed your cancer," Josh said. Andy had a confused look on her face. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Andy said exiting the school along with Josh. Lori flowed silently. Josh getting shot replayed in her mind over and over again. He could've died; all because of her. First Declan and now almost Josh. She didn't know how she'd react if he didn't make it. SHe wiped away all the tears that slowly flowed down her cheeks.

"That was exciting," Jessie joked as she and Kyle left the school, but stumbled a little.

"Are you hurt?" Kyle asked.

"It's nothing," she said brushing off the subject, but Kyle wouldn't let her.

"Your back. It's been burned. Let me heal it."

"Kyle, wait," She tried to stop him, but he put his hand on her back and started to heal her. His mind spiked and then another image appeared in his mind.

_

_Kyle woke up in the middle of the forest. He was naked and covered in pink slime. He started walking towards the nearby town._

_He was now back in the pod. He heard the people around him saying he had to be terminated._

___

"Kyle? Kyle!?" He was passed out in Jessie's arms and his nose was bleeding again.

_

Hillary slumped against the back of the school unable to believe what took place in the last few hours. People were being embraced by family members, the police were asking questions to certain students, and whoever didn't die during the whole ordeal was being pushed into the police car by the cops. She decided to just forget it and pulled her computer out to check her email. She had a new message, but when she went to open it the symbol for Latnock filled her computer screen.

_

**Next time**

**Nicole: How bad is he doctor?**

**Doctor: I've never seen anything like his condition before. It's quite possible that he won't live.**

**Doctor: Something's wrong!**

**Jessie runs into the room**

**Jessie: Kyle you can't die!**

**Kyle's heart monitor flat lines.**

**A/N: Man was this chapter difficult to write. I hope Kyle and his pals taking down Cassidy's goons wasn't too unbelievable. Any one want to throw out any guesses as to who the mysterious person is? Hope you all liked this chapter. See ya later!**


	5. Hanging On

The hospital doors swung open; Kyle being rushed into the building with the Tragers, Amanda, and Andy following close behind.

"It's going to be ok Kyle," Nicole said to him as his vision faded in and out. "It's going to be ok," she repeated once more; voice cracking at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry but you all are going to have to wait her for now," one of the nurses said and then followed the others. Nicole sank into the chairs in the waiting area and rubbed her face in her hands. She prayed she'd never see Kyle wind up in a hospital again after what happened last time. Now matters were worse. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw it belonged to Stephen.

"Don't worry Nicole," he said more so to convince himself than her. "I'm sure he'll be ok." Stephen was perhaps the only one that was doing a decent job at maintaining his composure. The Trager kids; not so much. The recent events took great toll on them especially Josh and Lori. Josh kept feeling like this was his fault since Kyle had to use more power to heal his bullet wound. The light in the waiting area kept growing dimmer and lighter as a result of Jessie trying to keep her emotions in check. If she didn't see Kyle soon she felt like she was going to explode. Amanda kept pacing back and forth along with Andy.

"I need some air," Lori said and walked outside leaving everyone to their thoughts. As she walked it happened again. Declan jumped in front of her just in time to get shot and then Josh ran in front of her to protect her from a stray bullet. "Why won't these images stop torturing me!?" She screamed in her head. First Declan then nearly Josh and now Kyle! Lori continued walking, but stopped when something caught her eye. She saw someone watching her from behind a tree. The stranger saw her looking at him and he took off; Lori sprinted after him, but lost the man after a few seconds. "Who was that?"

_

"I thought I made it clear to you Z," Cassidy said as he entered Cassidy's office. "Unless I give you the say so you aren't to go near Kyle. And at a hospital of all places! You're lucky I don't put a bullet in you for disobeying orders," Cassidy threatened.

"I'm tired of your stalling!" Z yelled grabbing Cassidy by the collar and lifting him up into the air. "I've been following your orders! When do I get what I want!?"

"I'll tell you one thing. You won't be getting anything if you kill me," Cassidy countered. "Now do yourself a favor and put me down this instant." Z's grip loosened and he dropped Cassidy to the floor and left his office. "That was a close one," Cassidy thought fixing his collar up.

"Z's creation might have been either your greatest idea or your biggest blunder in years," Grace laughed stepping inside. Cassidy's fists tightened. All his mother ever does is put him down despite his multiple attempts to make her appreciate him. If she wasn't his mom…

_

**University of Washington**

Mark sat on the outside steps to one of the libraries staring absentmindedly at his computer. He was seriously missing Lori more than he thought he would.

"Not taking the break up well are you?" Hillary asked from in front of his computer.

"Hillary? What are you doing here?" He asked shutting down his computer.

"Walk with me," She said pulling him up.

"What do you want?" He asked her as they walked around campus.

"Cutting to the chase like always. Well interesting thing happened to me a few hours ago. After the whole high school hostage situation I found this odd file on my computer. The thing is, however, I can't seem to open the file. I was hoping that a genius of your caliber could maybe crack that file wide open."

"Why don't you just ask Kyle or Jessie?"

"You haven't heard. Kyle was admitted to the hospital a while ago."

"What!?" Mark shouted in surprise. "I'll see you later," he said and was about to head off when Hillary grabbed his arm.

"What about my computer?" She asked him.

"There's nothing I can do about it, but…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small card. "This person is supposedly a computer master and the best part is that the person's real cheap too. Guy's helped several of my friends out over the past year or so. Just dial the number and your problems should be solved."

"Thanks Mark," Hillary thank with a wide smile.

"Anytime," He replied and ran for the hospital.

_

Mark pulled up to the hospital and saw Lori standing outside. He got out of his car and ran over to her.

"Mark what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him.

"I found out from Hillary that Kyle's in the hospital. What's wrong with him?"

"Doctor's haven't told us anything yet. He's been in there for who knows how long. His nose was bleeding badly when they loaded him into the ambulance." She paused, took a breath, and continued. "I just wish I knew what could've caused this."

"It's my fault," Mark blurted out. Lori froze and turned to face Mark.

"Excuse me? You want to repeat that?"

"I said it's my fault," he admitted again.

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"His memories being erased. I'm the one that erased him," he continued wanting to stop himself, but knew that Lori deserved to know the truth. "The night you guys were in Latnock I was there as well. Cassidy's mother gave me the order to erase Kyle's memories… I disobeyed them and suppressed his memories so they could be brought back later, but then Foss showed up and when he shut down the power to the building Kyle escaped, destroying the pod and the only way I knew how to bring back his memories in the process." Now finished Mark stood his ground waiting for Lori to lash out at him for waiting until now to tell her about his role in Kyle memory erasure. But it never came. Mark opened his eyes and saw Lori crying slightly and shaking her head.

"I can't believe it," she thought and backed away from Mark and into the hospital.

_

"Lori, are you ok?" Josh asked her as she reentered the hospital.

"I honestly don't know." She replied.

"Are you the Tragers?" A doctor asked entering the waiting area.

"Yes," Nicole quickly answered releasing a long held breathe. "How bad is he?" She asked praying for some sort of good news.

"To be blatantly honest I don't know. I've never seen anything like his condition before. There's something odd about his brain activity; it's quite possible that he won't live." The doctor stopped for a moment to let the Tragers take the news before he continued. "If you want to see him you may."

"I'll go first," Lori volunteered and entered the room Kyle was now in. She sat beside his bed and gazed at his unconscious figure. "Well…nice to see you finally asleep in something other than the bathtub," she joked. "Seems like it was only a day ago when I was banging on the bathroom door to get you to wake up. You were out like a light till dad turned the water on you. I know that when you first came to stay with us I didn't want you around, but now I don't know if I could live with you gone. It's like mom always said. You really are a special boy." She kissed the top of his forehead and walked out. "Next," she said and Josh got up.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Where do I begin? I know that we met under…odd circumstances, but hey. I never expected to find you hiding out in the shower that day. And despite all the weird things you did when you first arrived at the house you're probably without a doubt the best big brother anybody could ask for. Just do us, primarily mom, a favor and pull through. Our lives would never be the same without you being there with us."

When Josh left Stephen and Nicole entered together. Stephen stood back in the corner and allowed Nicole to say what she wanted. She ran her hand over Kyle's forehead; fighting to keep her tears inside. "Kyle; my special boy. I never told the kids this, but the day you left to go with Adam Baylin, I felt devastated. It was as if a part of me just died; and I barely knew you at the time. If someone ever told me that one day I'd have one of my patients living with me I'd laugh at the claim. But now, I'd be willing to do anything to make sure that you survived. I love you Kyle. You might not be related to us by blood, but as far as I'm concerned you are truly apart of this family. I don't care if you have secrets or if Latnock is still lurking in the shadows. All I want is for you to pull through and to remember who you are. My son."

"Nothing I say is going to top that," Stephen thought exiting to give Nicole some private time with Kyle. She remained in the room for another ten minutes just watching Kyle. She remembered that Jessie was still out there and decided to let her have see Kyle as well. Jessie slowly entered Kyle's room almost as if she was afraid of waking him up.

"How many times?" She asked. "How many times have you always been there for me? Always there to keep me out of trouble, be it with school or business with Latnock. I said this before and I'll say it again. That night when we were trapped in Zzyzx; when you reached out to me and touched my hand, it was the first time I ever felt normal. The first time like I ever felt like I wasn't alone in the world. I'm sorry that I got you into this mess Kyle, but I'll find some way to make it right. I promise." She leaned closer to him until her face was only a few inches away from his. "I love you Kyle. Always remember that." She felt his fingers lightly grasp hers and an enormous smile formed on Jessie's lips. The smile quickly vanished when Kyle's heart monitor began to beep irregularly and suddenly went dead.

"I need some help in here!" Jessie yelled out. Jessie stepped out of the room as several doctors rushed into Kyle's room.

"What's wrong!?" One of them asked.

"His heart's failing!" One of the others responded and grabbed a defibrillator. "Charging…Clear!" Kyle's body jerked. "Nothing let's try again. Clear!" Kyle's body jerked once more, but he still wasn't showing any good signs. Jessie, Amanda, and the Tragers all collectively held their breaths as the doctors tried to restart his heart. "One more time! Clear!" Nothing happened. The doctor sighed. "Ok let's call it." Hearing those words Jessie automatically sprinted forward; the doctors tried to hold her back, but she pushed them away.

"KYLE YOU CAN'T DIE!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" She screeched and slammed both of her hands over Kyle's heart. A bright light filled the entire room as Jessie pulled used as much power as it took her to save Kyle.

"What the hell is going on!?" One of the members of the hospital staff shouted as the light grew. In the end Jessie was hurled backwards out of the room and landed on the floor with a crash. Everybody stopped what they were doing and just stared. Jessie, however, got back up and looked at Kyle's heart monitor. It was still dead. "No. No. You can't die Kyle. You just can't." Tears started falling down Jessie's cheeks and Amanda did something unexpected. She pulled Jessie into a hug. Amanda was crying herself. Nicole was sobbing into Stephen's shoulder and Lori had both Josh and Andy in a death hug.

"Why is everyone crying?" Time almost froze at that moment. Did they hear what they thought they heard? Jessie and Amanda walked back inside and both gasped. Kyle was sitting straight up in his bed. Without a second thought they both ran forward and threw their arms around him. Kyle was soon assaulted by everyone else while the doctors just looked baffled. Every one finally pulled away except for Nicole, who was still tightly hanging on to Kyle. "I thought I lost you," She whispered.

"It's ok…mom," he whispered back.

"Kyle. Do you remember anything that's happened in the last few hours?" Josh asked him finding his voice.

"I remember and not just that. I remember everything."

Mark silently yelled "yes" in his mind from outside the room while everyone else began to celebrate. He quickly exited before anyone saw him.

_

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Hillary wondered looking over the card Mark gave her. What if Mark just made up this person just to get her off his back, but why would he do that when she'd just track him down again? "Oh to hell with it," she said out loud and dialed the number.

"Hello."

Wait a minute. This sounds just like… "Andy?"

"Hillary?"

_

"XY's memories are back. You do realize what this means?" Grace asked Cassidy. Her patience with him had almost run dry.

"I know exactly what it means, mom."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give Z what he wants."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time:**

**His face has never been seen**

**Kyle: Who are you?**

**Z: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**His skills are unmatched**

**Z blasts Jessie in the back**

**And next time**

**Kyle: He's here.**

**His identity will be revealed.**

**Z: Hello XY.**

**A/N: So as you can see next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for. Any guesses as to Z's true identity? And speaking of identities is Andy really the hacker that Mark recommended to Hillary? Only one way to find out. See you all later! Sorry if you wanted to see more of Emily and the mysterious friend in this chapter or if this chapter wasn't as good as the previous four.**


	6. Night Out

**A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who has made this my most reviewed story to date. Hope this chapter keeps your interest as well.**

"And that's the whole story," Josh finished explaining. Andy had an odd expression on her face after all the information she just had to process. "Blink once if you understand what I just said." Andy blinked. "Well that's a relief. I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you about it."

"I totally understand Josh. You were looking out for our family. And given how you spilled all your own secrets and threw up in the process the last time I questioned you about what you were hiding I couldn't get mad if I wanted to."

"This went by a lot easier than I thought it was going to," Josh thought.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call," Andy said and entered the ladies' room. She pulled out her second cell phone and dialed Hillary's cell.

"Hi Andy. Wondering how long it was going to take you to call me back."

"Ok Hillary. How the heck did you get this number?"

"Lori's ex-boyfriend Mark gave it to me. I have to say that I'm surprised. I never would've pegged you for this sort of thing."

"I can be pretty AND smart Hillary."

"Harsh much, Andy!" Hillary scoffed. "I just meant that this sort of thing didn't seem like your style. How did you learn this sort of stuff anyway?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands so I taught myself a few things."

"Seriously?" Hillary asked skeptically.

"Ok fine. Jessie gave me a few pointers," Andy admitted.

"Right."

"Ok a lot of pointers," She fully admitted. "So what exactly do you need my help with?"

"There's this odd file on my computer. It looks pretty interesting, but I can't open it for some reason. Do you think you can take a whack at cracking it open?" She asked.

"I could try."

_

"So how do you feel Kyle?" Lori asked sitting beside him.

"Like someone who's had several consecutive nosebleeds, had his memories erased, and has been shot at in a relatively short span of time," he tried to joke.

"Well Kyle when you get out of here you, I, Jessie, Josh, Andy, and Hillary are going to have a little fun tonight to celebrate you recovering your memories," She said. The way she said it Kyle realized he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter so he just nodded his head and went with it.

"What about the doctors?" Kyle asked remerging how they saw Jessie heal him. "How are we going to explain all this?"

"Those guys are so baffled that they can't even bring themselves to try and think of a logical reason for what happened. That's good for us and Jessie, who wasn't too keen on erasing an entire hospital staffs' memories."

"Do you know when I'll be getting out of here?"

"Very soon as a matter of fact."

_

"Kyle's memories have all returned," Emily said into her phone.

"Excellent. Any guesses as to what Cassidy and Grace's next move may be?" The mysterious ally asked.

"Uncertain. They're remaining very tight lipped about it. All I know is that it involves Z in some way. He seems to becoming increasingly restless and unpredictable. He isn't following Cassidy's orders like before. He was spotted at the hospital Kyle was admitted to, but ran off when he was spotted by one of the Tragers. What should I do?"

"Stay close to Z for now. Inform me the minute you know anything."

"Understood."

_

**Latnock**

"How long are they going to keep stalling?" Z thought as he did push-ups in his room. He was going to lose it soon if he didn't get what he wanted. The lights shut off without warning and Z went on the alert. He could hear footsteps approaching his room and fast. He flew up to the ceiling of his room just as the door flew open. Adjusting his vision he could see the heat signatures of 6 armed men. "Who do they think they are messing with?" He thought and silently dropped back down to the floor. In this near total darkness they couldn't see much. He crept up behind one and snapped his neck. One of the men spotted him and opened fire; Z telekinetically pulled one of the others into the path of the bullets and then forced the man to point his shot gun at his head. A single shot was fired into his head blowing it off and splattering his blood all over the floor. The final three trapped Z at a corner, but he only smiled and raised his hand. The pins to their grenades flew into it. The guards all tried to throw away their grenades in blind panic, but weren't fast enough. Z flew upwards as they grenades went off obliterating them all. "Too easy," he said to himself in a cocky tone then spun around to snatch Cassidy's wrist. "What are you doing?" He asked noticing the knife in his hand.

"Giving you a warm up." Cassidy responded pulling his wrist out of Z's grip.

"For what?"

"For what you want of course."

"XY?" Z asked; a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"Exactly my friend."

A full blown smile came across Z's face. All his waiting had finally paid off.

_

"So do Stephen and Nicole know that we are here?" Kyle as they entered a night club.

"Sure they do. We just walked up and said 'hey mom and dad. We're all going out to a night club for a bit. We call you when we're finished'." Josh answered sarcastically. Kyle opened his mouth to speak and Josh cut him off. "No they don't know where we are!"

"Are you guys sure we should be here?" Amanda asked. "We aren't even the right age."

"How did we manage to get past the bouncer anyway?" Hillary asked. "He seemed like they kind of guy who'd stop us the minute we got within ten feet of the place.

"It was simple. Jessie just used a Jedi mind trick," Josh laughed and received a hit to the back of his head from Lori.

"Whatever," Hillary brushed off and walked over to the bar. Amanda decided to join her while Josh and Andy jumped onto the dance floor. Lori headed after them as well as a new song began to play.

"I love this song," Jessie said smiling.

"You listen to music," Kyle asked amazed.

"I have a life outside of trying to upstage you Kyle," She teased and dragged him onto the floor.

"Um…Jessie," he stammered as she turned around and pressed herself against him.

"Just relax and don't question for once, Kyle," she said and grasped his hands behind her and slowly pulled them to rest on her waist. A small sigh left her mouth when he unexpectedly squeezed her sides. She placed her hands over his and they began to dance to the song.

**She get it pop it lock it drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire**

**Somebody call 911**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor**  
**Whoa**  
**I gotta cool her down**  
**She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor**  
**Whoa**  
**Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**  
**That little shawtys fire burning on the dance floor**  
**Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor**  
**That little shawtys fire burning on the dance floor**  
**Fire burning fire burning**

Kyle hands took on a life of their own and snaked their way down Jessie's waist until they were gripping her ass. Jessie closed her eyes from the feeling of his hands their and stretched one of her hands up and ran it across Kyle's face; slowly running it over his lips. She felt his lips lightly press into the palm of her hand. The scent from Jessie's hair drove Kyle's heightened sense of smell wild.

**That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But aint no doubt im taking it home  
Little mama game is about to change  
Shell be on covers over the world**

**She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake**  
**Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away**  
**Take my red, black card and my jewellery**  
**Shawty is cool like the fire**  
**Cool like fire**

Kyle twisted Jessie around to face him and using one hand brought her closer to him; there was little to no space between the two as the locked eyes.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Jessie thought, but was too lost in Kyle's eyes to actually speak.

**Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawtys fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawtys fire burning on the dance floor**

**Somebody call 911**

And the song came to an end. The two of them stood there; Kyle caressing her cheek while Jessie ran her hand across his chest. "Walk with me," she said and led him off the dance floor.

Amanda sighed as she spotted the two walking towards the back room of the night club and faced the bartender. "Give me the strongest thing you've got," she requested. The bartender poured her a drink and slid it down to her.

"A girl like you shouldn't drink something as heavy as that," a guy said sliding into the stool next to her. "I bet you'll be throwing that stuff up after one sip."

"I'll take that bet," Amanda said.

"Amanda. Are you serious?" Hillary asked.

"Forty bucks says you can't hold it down." The guy said. Amanda took the drink and took a very large gulp of it.

"Ahhh. You were saying." Amanda said. The guy groaned as he relinquished his money to Amanda.

"Impressive," Hillary complimented. "Guess Amanda Bloom isn't such a good girl after all."

"In every good girl there's a bad girl just waiting to jump out, Hillary," she said with a smirk. "Would you like a chance to win your money back?" Amanda asked the guy grinning mischievously. The guy tapped the counter and the bartender tossed him a drink.

"No girl's gonna show me up," he stated cockily.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Kyle entered the back room of the club. It was completely deserted. Jessie took Kyle's hand in her's; the lights in the room began to brighten. "Your pulse is racing," she said.

"So is yours," he responded. The room began getting brighter and brighter. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes; niether of them saying a word until Kyle broke the silence. "Jessie," Kyle began, but Jessie put a finger to his lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered. They both leaned into each other and brought their lips crashing together. Kyle brought rested one hand around Jessie's neck with the other wrapped around her waist. Jessie's were running throughout his jet black hair. As their kiss continued the lights in the room blew out. Jessie let out a small gasp when she felt Kyle's hands creep down her back till they reached the bottom of her shirt. The noise in the bar faded out and all Kyle could hear was Jessie's heart beat. Before Kyle could stop himself he began to pull up her shirt. Jessie began to pull up Kyle's shirt too when he suddenly stopped and broke away from her. "What wrong?" She asked him sounding slightly hurt. He rose up a hand to silence her.

"He's here," he responded.

"Whose here?" She asked sounding confused.

"Remember when I came back from the warehouse after we escaped Latnock?" He asked while quickly scanning his surroundings.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Foss and I were attacked. This man seemed to possess all my powers. He threw me into a solid wall, which broke on contact."

"Shit," Jessie muttered in annoyance.

"What?"

"I was attacked by that same guy when the school was taken hostage."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No. We have to get everybody out of here," she told him already moving for the door. Kyle followed keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Latnock has such horrible timing," Jessie thought venomously. She and Kyle had been so close, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Lori. Where are Hillary, Amanda, and Andy?" Kyle asked searching the bar.

"Amanda was in a drinking contest and won. I made a hundred bucks betting on her," Lori said with a smile. "That was some pretty heavy stuff. The guy she was competing against was out in only a few minutes. She passed out soon after so Hills took her home. Andy's house was on the way so she went with them. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. We need you to come with us," Kyle informed her sounding urgent.

"What the heck is going on?" Josh asked as Jessie brought him over to the bar.

"No time to talk. Just keep going and don't look back." As the four of them exited the building Z spied on them from around the corner.

He was about to go after them when he heard someone approaching from behind. He spun back and caught part of a tazer gun. "I don't know who you are," he said referencing the dumbfounded figure in front of him. "But this is none of your concern," and he pulled the person towards him and smacked the person into the wall. He took to the skies as the Tragers sped off in their van.

Emily's head was pounding as she pulled off her mask and reached into her pocket for her phone. "Z's taken me out. I won't be able to reach Kyle, Jessie, Lori, and Josh in time. What do you want me to do?"

"There's nothing more you can do. Fall back for now. I'll go after them personally."

"Are you sure? You'll reveal your identity."

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we keep those four safe. Did Z see your face?"

"No."

"Good. We can't have your cover compromised. Keep your cell on you at all times. I might need your help at some point."

"How do you even know where they are going?"

"I have my ways," and the line went dead."

_

"You need to get into the warehouse and stay out of sight." Kyle ordered Lori and Josh as they drove up to the warehouse.

"Why Kyle? What' going on?" Josh asked.

"I don't have time to explain. You just need to trust me." Josh and Lori were about to comply when they were pinned up to the wall by an invisible force.

"Hello XY," Z greeted stepping into view though still hidden in the shadows. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"Show your face! " Jessie yelled at him. Z didn't move at first then reached for his mask, dropped it by his side, and stepped out of the shadows that were hiding his face.

Everybody's mouths' dropped open; shock etched on all of their faces.

"No way," Josh said in disbelief.

"It can't be. It just can't," Lori said. Her voice cracking a bit.

"It is," Kyle said shocked as well.

The stunned expressions of the Tragers were met with Declan's cold stare.

**Next time**

**Kyle, Jessie, and Declan circle each other**

**Take all of your expectations**

**Kyle: Declan. We're your friends.**

**And multiply them**

**Declan: Do friends leave each other for dead?**

**BY XX**

**Declan charges Kyle and Jessie and tackles them through the wall of the warehouse.**

**A/N: Declan's back everybody! I hope you liked this little surprise. That is unless you figured it out before I even reached this chapter. Never the less, the showdown you've all been waiting for will take place next chapter. See you all then! Don't worry. There will be an explanation concerning Declan's change of sides as well as him now having powers like Kyle and Jessie**


	7. XYZ

"Surprised to see me alive?" Declan asked his old friends as they began to circle each other.

"Declan. Why are you doing this? We're your friends." Kyle tried to break through to him.

Declan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Really? Answer me this Kyle. Do friends leave each other for dead?"

"I didn't want to leave you Declan!" Lori shouted. "You told us to go without you." Declan looked over at her. Lori's face; it looked so sad, so scared so hurt and... So beautiful. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about her. She left me to die," he thought. "All of them." Declan stopped moving and so did Kyle and Jessie.

"Declan please. We don't want to fight you," Jessie said.

"Enough talk," Declan thought and charged both Kyle and Jessie. They were caught off guard and he tackled them through the wall of the warehouse. They collapsed as they crashed through and all recovered within seconds. Declan telekinetically shoved Kyle backwards and spun around and grabbed Jessie by the neck. He lifted her up and slammed her to the floor; the warehouse shook from the force of the attack. "I thought you were tougher than that," he said and Jessie grabbed his arm and bit it. "Bitch!" He cursed letting go of her neck. Jessie kicked his feet out from under him and then went to kick him in the side of the face. He blocked her kick and used his powers to shove her behind him into a charging Kyle. Kyle sprang up in time to see Declan flying at him at top speed and sent them both crashing through the wall at the other end of the warehouse. "Get up!" he ordered forcing Kyle to his feet. Declan went for a punch, but Kyle quickly head butted him knocking him backwards. Declan ran back at him and flipped over Kyle's head. Before Kyle had a chance to turn around Declan kicked him in the back with the force of what felt like a sledgehammer and Kyle rolled to the floor; reeling in pain from the attack. Jessie snuck up behind him and attempted to subdue Declan. He escaped her grip, but was too slow to block her next attack. Declan felt his nose crack as he fell back into Kyle's attack to his throat. He collapsed to the floor and didn't move an inch.

"Is he ok?" Jessie asked a little winded as they went to check his body. Declan sprang up, seized Jessie's neck, and shoved her against the wall. He started punching her directly in the face. Jessie's mouth started to bleed after the fifth punch and as Declan prepared for a sixth he flung his elbow back nailing Kyle in the eye. He let Jessie fall and walked over to the weakened Kyle. He smirked and kicked him in the side making the warehouse shake again. He did it again this time going for Kyle's jaw.

_

The mystery helper pulled up outside the back of the warehouse praying not to be too late. "Hold on guys."

_

Blood dripped out of Kyle's mouth from that last attack. He tried crawling away, but to no avail. "Stay away from him," Jessie coughed out barely standing up. Declan turned away from Kyle and walked over to Jessie. She went for another punch, which he dodged with ease and kicked her in the back of the leg. She fell to her knees and Declan grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her to break them. Just as he started to pull something fell from the ceiling above him. Declan tossed it aside with his mind before it hit him and shoved Jessie to the floor.

"Who's there!?" He shouted and his voice echoed throughout the warehouse. No answer. "Show yourself!" Still nothing. Declan became aggravated and jumped up to the second level of the warehouse. He looked over the railing and saw that Kyle and Jessie won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Suddenly someone tapped Declanon the back of his shoulder. "What the?" He thought. He turned back around and received a fist to his face. Declan soared backward and made a very loud crash on the other side. He grabbed the railing and pulled himself upward to see who his attacker was.

"Leave my daughter alone," Sarah ordered him through clenched teeth. Declan levitated and flew towards her. Sarah jumped over him and pulled him back to her. She grabbed Declan by his shirt and shoved him into the railing knocking a part of it off. Declan shoved her off and went on the attack. Sarah dodged his left and right hook and hit him in the chest. Declan tried to back hand her, but she ducked that and kneed him in the stomach. Sarah started breathing heavily and her vision slowly became distorted.

"Getting tired there Grandma?" Declan joked. Sarah smiled and made the fallen piece of the railing rise into the air and sink into the floor just below them. She blocked another one of Declan's attacks and smashed her hand into his shoulder and punched him straight across the face. Declan growled at her and dashed in her direction. Sarah put her fists together and hit him with the little strength she had left hurtling him over the railing and impaling him through the chest on the fallen piece of it. Sarah jumped off the railing and knelt at Jessie's side.

"M-m-mom?" She whispered. She had to be dreaming. Sarah pulled Jessie up and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok, Jessie. I'm here. I'm here. Mommy's here," she said. Jessie buried her face in her mother's hair. Tears streaming down every inch of her face.

"I thought you were dead," she said in between cries. Sarah was about to explain herself when Declan let out a groan.

"That won't hold him for long. You need to get yourself, Kyle, Josh, and Lori out of here."

"What about you?" Jessie asked not wanting her to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come with you. Not yet. I'll keep in touch, but you need to go before he recovers." Jessie appeared hesitant and Sarah hugged her again. "I love you very much Jessie. I'm sorry things couldn't have worked out better for you and me." Jessie pulled away from her and nodded in understanding. "And whatever happens, you can't let the Tragers know I'm alive. Not until this business with Latnockis finished."

"What about Kyle?" She asked gesturing to his unconscious figure.

"If he's anything like Adam he'll find out one way or another so you'd be better off telling him."

"Ok," Jessie said and pulled Kyle up to his feet and helped him out of the warehouse. Sarah walked over to Declan, who was still struggling to free himself.

"Sorry about this Declan," she apologized and placed her hands on the sides of his face. Declan let out a pained yell as a bright light emitted from Sarah's hands and then he stopped moving. Sarah ran out of the warehouse and slumped against the wall; taking in several breathes. A car pulled up beside her and Sarah entered the car while still panting.

"You alright? What happened in there?" Emily asked her.

"These powers are a handful for even Jessie and Kyle. Imagine someone as old as me trying to handle them." She responded laying down in the backseat.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked taking a couple of pain pills for her aching head.

"Take me back home. I need to rest." Sarah told her.

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Emily thought and then drove off.

Inside the warehouse Declan opened his eyes. "How the hell did I wind up knocked out?" he thought. The last thing he remembered was fighting Kyle and Jessie and after that it's all one big blur. He noticed the broken part of the railing sticking out through his chest and broke it in half. He pushed himself out of the rest of the railing and fell to the floor. He spotted his bleeding wound and placed his hand over it healing the wound in seconds. He winced a bit as it sealed up. Declan arose from the floor and stumbled out of the warehouse not finding a trace of any one. He punched part of the warehouse in anger and tookoff. As he flew a face appeared in his mind. "Lori."

_

"What are we going to tell mom and dad when they see us like this?" Josh thought out loud.

"The truth," Lori threw out.

"Are you kidding!? The last thing we need to do is give mom and dad more reasons to worry about us."

"I hate to say it, but Josh is right," Kyle said.

"Well how are we going to explain how beat you guys look?"

"Kyle and I can heal our wounds no problem. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lori remembered and then sank back into her chair. She still couldn't believe that Declan was with Latnock now. What the hell did they do to him? And how did he get those powers. She felt so confused. She wanted to be happy that Declan was still alive, but not if he was going to try to kill them.

_

Sarah observed herself in the mirror at her home. "You've seen worse days girl," she said to herself. How she wished she could be with Jessie again. She never wanted to leave her in the first place; if only Cassidy hadn't interfered. She remembered that day like it was only yesterday.

_

It was lat at night and Sarah decided to exit Jessie's apartment to get some fresh air. She hoped Jessie was doing ok wherever that girl was. She was just like her in almost every way except that she still had Kyle in her life. What did she have? She already blew it with Adam when she decided to fake her death and vanish from civilization; all because of her ex-best friend Grace. She loved that naïve boy more than he'd ever know. Sarah truly missed him and now she could never undo the past.

"Penny for your thoughts," Someone asked her from behind. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Michael," she said turning around. "Where's Grace?"

"Alas she couldn't make it and sends her regrets that she wasn't the one that did the deed." And without another word Cassidy pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot her in the chest. Her body jumped as the bullet sailed into her flesh and she felt the world fall as she tumbled back onto the floor. She put her hands over her the wound and to try and stop the bleeding. Cassidywalked over to her and put a roll of tape around her mouth, duck taped her hands together and dragged her to another room. She tried to fight him and her bloody hands grasped part of the door frame. "I'll come back for you in a few minutes," he said throwing her in the room and slamming the door. Sarah knew she could break out of these bindings without breaking a sweat, but Cassidy needed to believe she was dead. If there was ever a time to try out this new trick it would be now. Sarah shut her eyes and fought back the aching pain she felt in her chest. She started to relax and let her pulse become slower and slower. Her heart beat getting less and less constant. As it was slowing down she heard Jessie outside the door talking to Cassidy. "Stay away from my daughter you sick twisted bitch!" She screamed in her head. She could feel herself start to cry as her heart beat came to a standstill and she passed out over the floor. About a minute later Cassidy entered the room and checked Sarah's pulse. It became so slow that only someone like Kyle or Jessie could detect it. Cassidy put her into a body bag and after checking to make sure the coast was clear carried her out the apartment complex and threw her into the dumpster.

After he was back inside Sarah broke out of her bindings and crawled out of the dumpster. She had lost a lotof blood. "Please let this work," she prayed and pressed her hand to he chest wound. At first nothing happened, but then the injury healed itself. She lay spread eagled on the floor and then recovered. She got inside her car and took one last look at the window of Jessie's room. Knowing Cassidy he probably already prepared a cover up for her disappearance. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she drove away. Why did this stuff have to happen? One thing's for certain. Sarah was not going to let Cassidy or Latnock get away with this. She'd find a way to keep Jessie safe. Somehow she would.

_

"How much longer is this going to take?" Hillary asked Andy.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Andy remarked and continued typing. "About another minute and this file will be cracked wide open." Andy typed in a few more sets of keys and finished. "Viola," she said leaning back in the chair as the file opened up. The symbol for Latnock appeared and then faded out as several other files showed up on screen. Hillary moved the mouse towards one and clicked on it. A video faded into the screen. It was of Lori with some man pointing a gun at her. Declan ran into view and took the bullet. Another shot rang out and Josh appeared holding a machine guy.

"Oh my God," Hillary said unable to believe what she was seeing.

"This isn't going to end well," Andy thought kicking herself for opening the file.

_

Declan hovered just outside of Lori's room. She looked asleep, but he could tell something was wrong. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Declan opened her window and floated inside her room. She was tossing and turning on the bed; muttering things in her sleep.

"Declan. Declan don't. Please don't." He walked beside her bed and sat on the edge. He extended his arm and stroked her cheek. Lori started to calm down at his touch. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked. It made him almost want to kiss her. Lori stopped tossing and her eyes opened. Declan shot out his hand and covered Lori's mouth.

"Do me a favor and don't scream," he requested of her nicely. Lori nodded her head and Declan moved his hand allowing her to sit up. The first thing Lori did was slap him.

"That's for turning psycho and trying to kills us," she said sounding angry and hurt at the same time. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked getting out of bed and walking over to her window. "Did you come here to kill Kyle? Because if you did I will scream at the top of my lungs." She threatened him.

"I'm not here for Kyle. I came here… for you."

"Stay back," she ordered him as he walked towards her. Lori wanted to scream so loudly that it would break the sound barrier, but for some reason could not will herself to do so. Declanstopped within a couple of inches of her. He ran a hand down her side. It felt so good to him. He cupped each side of her face and leaned closer to her. "What are you doing?" She breathed out; his warm breath caressing her lips.

"You can tell me to stop if you want to," he told her in a husky voice. The heat between them was increasing with each passing second. Lori could've had the will of a lion right now and she still wouldn't be able pull away. She was breathing heavily and so was he.

"Stop teasing me," she said not being able to handle it anymore. Declan closed the space between them and kissed her; softly at first but then things started to quickly heat up between them. Lori parted her lips allowing Declan's tongue entrance. They both began battling for dominance as Lori ripped Declan'sshirt off and ran her hands up his abs. She forgot how strong he was. Declanbroke away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. Lori moaned as he moved down her shoulder. "I've missed you," she said running her hands over his back; digging her nails into it. It was true. She really did miss him. Lori wrapped one of her legs around Declan's in an effort to get them closer. One of Declan's hands went to her chest and she gasped a little when she felt it lightly trail over her right breast. She traced a path of kisses over ever inch of his face and sucked his bottom lip. He responded by pushing back her head to expose her neck. He assaulted her neck with his lips and then trailed his tongue over it. She reached down to his pants and undid his belt; tossing it away with little care as to where it landed. His pants fell down an dhe stepped ot of them while not breaking the contact between him and Lori. He moved part of her shirt showing more of her breast and began kissing it. Declan then pulled off her shirt all together, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I've missed you too, Trager," he said and then claimed her lips again.

**Next Time**

**Lori: What happened to you?**

**His final act as a normal human**

**Declan jumps in front of the bullet meant for Lori**

**Was to save the person that meant the most to him**

**Latnock Guard: Looks like we've got a live one**

**Now be there for the Aftermath**

**Latnock Guard: What live one?**

**Fires his gun**

**A/N: Whether good or evil one thing remains the same. Declan still loves Lori and it seems she still loves him too. So was the revelation that Sarah was the mystery helper (as well as how she survived) good? Did this chapter meet your expectations? Because if it didn't I will gladly rewrite it to make it more exciting. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. See ya later!**


End file.
